


狗

by blissful_silence



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissful_silence/pseuds/blissful_silence
Summary: 安妮罗洁和莱茵哈特家迎来一只小狗。
Kudos: 5





	狗

**Author's Note:**

> 吉莱安。吉莱比较隐晦。  
> 普设。

安妮罗洁去拜访旧友，回来除了去时的行李，还多了一只橘红色的小狗。

小狗刚睁眼，腿脚撒不太开，最喜欢的还是蹭着安妮罗洁或者莱因哈特的裤管等他们揉他的头毛。

莱因哈特本来不打算回家，但大学的宿舍说要搞维修，他不想搬去别人的地方，实验又提早结束了，就拉着行李回来。安妮罗洁对他突然改变决定没有任何表示，她甚至对突然出现在家里的弟弟没有表现出惊讶。反倒是莱因哈特看到门口那双擦得很干净的男士皮鞋愣了很久。鬼使神差似的，他把自己的脚套进去。鞋码大了点，他跟做贼一样连忙把脚撤出来，本来很轻松的事，但他过于心虚，脚趾钩住鞋舌使得鞋往上弹了下砸在地面，发出闷闷一声响。莱因哈特朝客厅里探头，安妮罗洁不在。他松了口气，取出自己的拖鞋，把这双不属于他的皮鞋收进鞋柜，自己的球鞋规规整整摆在安妮罗洁的拖鞋旁边。

安妮罗洁在厨房烧菜，莱因哈特抱着习题册靠在窗边放空。正经学习时所有的风景都很有吸引力，莱因哈特留意到房子边的那排老桂树，不知道从什么时候它们在他心中的高度突然平庸起来，他离开家的半年多里也好像没怎么长过，佝偻着身体默默等开放的季节。他曾经捡了很多掉下来的碎花揣进兜里偷袭安妮罗洁，弄得她的金发和裙子上都是秋天的碎屑。吉尔菲艾斯帮她摘头发上甩不掉的花瓣，安妮罗洁的脸透出淡淡的粉色，她将目光移向莱因哈特，骂了一句捣蛋鬼，然后又晃晃脑袋问他她现在是不是很像一棵桂花树。莱因哈特说怎么可能，我的姐姐怎么会像一棵树，树皮粗糙又干硬，姐姐要像也是像树上的花。吉尔菲艾斯在一边帮腔，安妮姐的发色跟桂花也很像。安妮罗洁脸更红了，莱因哈特凑上前帮她拍背上的花。

正对着他家门口那盏路灯熄了，饶是他视力好也只看到灰蒙蒙一片。他不是个热心的人，所以在街道排查发现之前，这盏灯会一直融入漆黑的夜里。

安妮罗洁做了四个菜，对于两个人来说有些太多了，如果是三个人才刚好。但莱因哈特默默地吃起来，一口接着一口。安妮罗洁放下餐具，给他倒了杯水，莱因哈特埋头苦干，过了很久才敢偷偷瞟她一眼。安妮罗洁捏着勺子喝蘑菇汤，神色如常，莱因哈特匆匆擦干净嘴：“我吃饱了。”

安妮罗洁惊讶道：“这么快吗？你以前吃很多的。”语气很温柔。莱因哈特突然想起那双鞋子，摆摆手说：“真的饱啦。”不等安妮罗洁在说什么便溜回自己的房间。

他拿着书不读，笔尖在纸上打转，留下长长一道墨痕。门外扣了三响，他赶忙把纸藏到书底下，安妮罗洁端着一壶茶进来让他自己倒，见他书包随意歪在靠垫上，还叠着一堆乱七八糟的资料，就想帮他扶一扶。莱因哈特伸手去拦，反倒不小心撞掉了桌上的书，那张纸便随着书晃悠悠飘出去，正好落在安妮罗洁跟前。莱因哈特立刻扑到纸上试图遮住上面的内容一边想把它捡起来，但那张草稿纸就像在地上生了根害他捏了半天。安妮罗洁抱着那本掉下来的书蹲下，轻轻松松夹起了那张纸。莱因哈特觉得自己左右两边脸颊各被人扇过巴掌，火辣辣的。审判之门终于关上，他盯着草稿发呆，慢慢额头就枕到了上面。他开始祈祷安妮罗洁没有看见横飞的算式之间那几行齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯。

小狗在安妮罗洁脚边打转，小腿一蹦一蹦的，看得安妮罗洁眉眼弯弯。莱因哈特看了也很高兴，对这个新成员包容度上升不少，也不抱怨小狗昨天尿到了衣服上了。安妮罗洁让他有空时帮忙遛遛狗，顺便训练一下狗狗的如厕习惯，他一口应承下来，让安妮罗洁每天上班前喊他起床，怀着惺松的睡眼边刷牙边看安妮罗洁往狗盘里添食，然后弯下腰和小狗道别，小狗一直蹦跶着追着她到门口，莱因哈特吐出漱口水在后面发出怪声，小狗摇摇尾巴想要扑他脚上，安妮罗洁趁机关上门，小狗马上扭头追回去，呜嘤嘤奶叫沿着门缝来回，直到莱因哈特给他套上狗绳，一人一狗绕着小区散步。但这个办法后来就不好使了，因为小狗不再受骗，莱因哈特只能每天抱着牙刷和狗一起看着安妮罗洁离开。

尽管如此，莱因哈特还是觉得自家的狗比别家省心得多。自从养了狗，他和周围邻里的交谈多了起来，话题多半集中在他拉着的那只四脚兽身上。很多养过狗的人都和他倾诉过自己被狗遛或者训练半夜犬吠之类的心酸事，但莱因哈特没有被狗遛过，甚至也没有犬吠需要训练的意识，他家狗向来都是跟着他的步调走的，方便也学得很快，除了刚来那几天他没怎么听过他的吠叫声。

养狗的人都夸他家狗乖又亲人，小孩子贴上去抱也不躲不叫，温温顺顺的。莱因哈特听了不禁挺挺胸膛，产生了一点主人的自豪感和自觉。安妮罗洁下了班看到莱因哈特拿着不知道哪里来的飞盘和小狗在沙发上蹦跶，仿佛家里来了两条狗。被抓包的莱因哈特讪讪滚下沙发，狗狗小心试探着伸伸前爪，莱因哈特向他伸出手，小狗将爪子搭在上面，终于跳下了沙发。

狗长得很快，一个月之后体型变大不少，已经可以很熟练地自己在沙发上跳上跳下和爬楼梯了，但同时也不知从哪里养成了一个不太好的习惯，那就是喜欢收藏一些自己的小玩意儿集到自己的窝里。刚开始莱因哈特没在意，有天他发现笔筒里的一支笔不见了，他整个屋子翻了好久都没找到，他拒绝了安妮罗洁的安慰，自己把自己关在房间里生闷气。那只钢笔是他偷偷从吉尔菲艾斯留下的笔袋里拿出来的，但就这么不见了。他瘫坐在床上盯着灯管，灯光炫得他眼晕，视线里白色掺杂着混沌，眼前一片模糊。

后来安妮罗洁的衣柜莫名被打开了，棉被散在地上，安妮罗洁在狗窝里找到了一条枕巾和很多别的奇奇怪怪的东西，包括莱因哈特不见了的那支钢笔。

莱因哈特对着狗发了好大一通脾气，安妮罗洁拦着他：“他只是一只狗而已。”又把枕巾和棉被仔仔细细收起来。莱因哈特记得那是吉尔菲艾斯到他们家时专用的花色，以前吉尔菲艾斯在他们家住下的时候都和他挤一张床，两个人晚上能叽叽喳喳聊很久。安妮罗洁担心他们抢被子，就给吉尔菲艾斯多备了一床专用的。

安妮罗洁有时得了空也会跟莱因哈特一起遛狗，两人一狗走在路上，狗不叫，人也不说话。莱因哈特摸不清安妮罗洁的态度，安妮罗洁有时离他很远，但又确实会温温柔柔对他笑，和以前没什么两样。他复习的时候安妮罗洁就抱着狗窝在沙发里看电视，电视音量调得很低，他让安妮罗洁把音量调高些别顾他，这点声音怎么可能听得见。安妮罗洁不在意地笑笑，问他要不要吃点什么好让她去做。莱因哈特摆摆手溜回房间，等上好一阵才悄悄打开一条缝往外看，安妮罗洁头挨上小狗，嘴巴一张一合，好像在说话。有时他半夜带着满身汗醒来会看到狗紧挨着自己的被子睡觉，他起来的动静让狗警觉得竖起耳朵，也立起上半身。他摸摸小狗脑袋，问他，姐姐会让你传话吗。小狗歪歪脑袋。他又说，我和姐姐中间只剩下你了。小狗看着他，一副无辜的样子。莱因哈特重新躺下，顺他的毛来来回回直到睡着，迷迷糊糊间他感到自己颊边被蹭了蹭，毛茸茸的很舒服，还有着令人心安的气息。

莱因哈特做了个梦，他和安妮罗洁都是孩子模样，他正吵着要给姐姐变魔术。安妮罗洁点头鼓掌，你变吧！莱因哈特就把橘红色小狗请进狗窝，神神秘秘地将自己身子挡在狗窝前开始叽里咕噜念咒，念完拎起狗窝抖了抖，橘红色小狗不见了，掉出一块金属牌，门外传来门铃响。他跟着安妮罗洁去开门，孩子模样的吉尔菲艾斯站在门口朝他们打招呼。他拉着小吉尔菲艾斯去看那块牌，吉尔菲艾斯说，这块牌子挺熟悉的，莱因哈特定睛一看，牌子的形状也很熟悉，而他已经把上面那几行字描摹过太多遍，闭上眼睛就是它的样子。

吉尔菲艾斯父母拜访那天，安妮罗洁久违地做了巴丹杏蛋糕招待客人。小狗对两位老人亲昵如常，他对人都有着一股莫名的热情。夫妇俩被感染了，对着小狗逗了又逗，揉了又揉，还掏出了自己从家里带来准备给莱因哈特的饼干。取饼干的时候不小心带出了手帕的一角，吉尔菲艾斯的父亲刚想塞回兜里，小狗却很兴奋地扯住了手帕，夫妇俩和姐弟俩都愣住了，小狗把手帕整张扯出来闻，安妮罗洁不知道为什么呆在一旁，莱因哈特皱着眉刚想呵斥他，小狗已经跑开了，他第一次听到他这样吵闹的吠叫声。莱因哈特跟过去，狗冲着鞋柜蹭着他的脚似乎想让他开柜门。他打开了，小狗飞速地拖出一双鞋，吧嗒吧嗒用嘴拖着它们跑向吉尔菲艾斯夫妇。他莫名其妙，却听到客厅的谈话声戛然而止。

他扫了一眼鞋柜，一个多月前他收进鞋柜的那双鞋不见了。

吉尔菲艾斯夫妇带走了小狗，给他们留下一双鞋。祭日的时候夫妇俩带着已经长得很大的小狗和姐弟俩一起去看望吉尔菲艾斯。长大的小狗在墓碑左右嗅来嗅去转了几圈，又用鼻头拱拱莱因哈特垂下的手臂。莱因哈特扭头，狗湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，将嘴里衔着的黄色小花轻轻放到他手背上，又晃晃尾巴在姐弟俩跪着的双腿间坐下。

莱因哈特哽住了，低头看了好久那朵花，最后用另一只手小心翼翼地捏起那多小小的、打蔫的、羸弱的黄色小花，放进安妮罗洁手心里。

安妮罗洁的眼泪终于落下来。

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。  
> 不太熟悉操作，有打tag一类的错误欢迎指出。


End file.
